


CRT + ALT + DELETE

by ElyserieSoinoia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Levi is a dork and I love him please be my bestie, Lucifer cameo, MC just wants friends, Other, Platonic Relationships, no editing who can be bothered, takes place relatively early in their stay in the Devildom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyserieSoinoia/pseuds/ElyserieSoinoia
Summary: The Avatar of Envy has one wish and the new human exchange student has the ability to grant it. Probably. Maybe not. It's possible?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	CRT + ALT + DELETE

Your local Avatar of Envy was all-round a difficult demon to deal with. Somehow both believing himself above others, yet feeling inferior, it had been difficult to get him to see you as an equal, let alone tell you anything deep about himself.

Which was why, when he texted you about his dream of becoming a programmer, you jumped at the chance to help him. Who knows, maybe it would get him to stop calling you a normie. You could dream.

“So, you really know how to program?” Levi had let you into his room (without a password!) the minute you texted him your proposal.

“I said I know a little. Some HTML, CSS and very little JavaScript—though let’s not do JavaScript. It’s a bastard and a bitch.”

“Oooohhhhh that tech-talk sounds so coooool!”

“… Well, if that’s what you think. Please keep your expectations low.”

However much you pleaded Levi to keep his excitement to a minimum, he continued to babble about all the things he would be able to do. You dread telling him that some of the stuff he wanted to do really needs more than HTML and CSS … You really should’ve thought this plan through. You didn’t even check if the Devildom version of the internet used the same languages as those in the human realm.

“Oh oh think of all the games I could make myself! So many games tailored to MY interests.”

… You REALLY should’ve thought this plan through.

“Er, Levi, I only know basic web design and that sort of stuff,” you tried reasoning with him, but he was too far off in his fantasies.

You fidgeted, setting up your laptop on his frankly messy and overcrowded desk. It was one you had brought from the human world. You had been clutching it when you were suddenly transported to the Devildom: a good thing for your current situation. It had a text editor and all your notes on CSS and HTML (what? You couldn’t be expected as an amateur to remember it all). It had a document on JavaScript, but you were so bad at it that you ignored it. You bargain with yourself on the pros and cons of tackling JavaScript, but reasoned that you could ignore it for a little longer since you have a program that could create some simple text-based games. Considering he was in wonder at literally everything that came out of your mouth that sounded vaguely techy, you’re sure anything would please him at this point.

“O-okay, well enthusiasm is a good starting point. But let’s focus on the actual programming now.” You place your hand on his shoulder, successfully getting his attention.

… A little too successful it seems as his face becomes a deep red and his excited ramblings devolve into a mess of stutters and incoherent silent screeching. You snatched your hand back. “Sorry,” you mumble, opting to just wave him to the chair. He follows your direction, stiff, but regains his excitement he’s face-to-face with the opened text editor program and the PDF documents behind it.

“Ooohhhh, I am SO ready! Alright Normie, show me what you can do.”

***

“WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“I DOOONN’T KNOOOOOOOOW.”

You panic to shut down the program, all the audio Levi had input onto the program playing way too loud all at once with the images overlapping each other, trying to battle each other to be the one to display properly.

“AHHHHHH THIS IS LIKE THAT SCENE FROM THAT OLD ANIME ‘I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN HIT BY A RAY BEAM THAT’S CAUSED ME TO——”

“NOT NOW LEVI!”

Maybe if the two of you weren’t yelling at over each other and the audio it would’ve been a snap to shut it off. But adrenaline (and the fear of Lucifer barging in and subjecting you to a four-hour lecture) makes people do dumb things. Dumb things like turning up the volume to MAX.

“AHHHHHHHH DELETE DELETE DELETE.”

“OH YEAH SURE, I’LL JUST DELETE THE SOUND CONTROL, WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA LEVI.”

In that moment, as you turn your head to yell at your friend, you make a series of angry blind clicks, resulting in the Bluetooth connecting to something.

“Uhhh … Levi, please tell me the Devildom doesn’t have Bluetooth.”

“What? Man, you’re such a noob. We tend to just steal technology from the Human Realm since we don’t have programmers here (and theft and plagiarism is like all the rage here) so of course we have Bluetooth! It’s called Devil’s Tooth down here and——”

You hear a click overhead, echoing in the halls outside and in Levi’s room.

“… What in the House of Lamentation has its Devil’s Tooth on?”

It only takes half a second before the two of you jump into action, scrambling over the keyboard and mouse to shut down the malfunctioning program, barely just——

**_SCREEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHHH_ **

It seems what the Bluetooth connected to was some sort of house-wide speaker system that the House of Lamentation inexplicitly has.

Levi slid down, off the chair and under the desk, his face pale, fumbling to get his headphones over his ears. Like that would protect anyone. “This is it. This is how we die. Lucifer is hunting us down as we speak. I’m never going to see the finale of ‘Help! I got trapped in another dimension with the girl I hate the most in the world, but after a while it turns out she’s not so bad and wait I actually think I have feelings for her, what do I do?!’ and the new update that was supposed to come to Mononoke Land next week and the limited edition release of Sucre Frenzy’s signed album covers and the——”

In the middle of his ramblings, you finally gain enough peace of mind (and deafness from the projected hell sound) to force the laptop to shut down: the sudden silence covering the room.

“… Levi.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are we certain that Lucifer is home?”

“W-We could’ve lucked out I suppose … Y-yeah, we could be fine! Geez, you had me worried there normie.” You choose to ignore the chance to counter with the knowledge that he was the one panicking the most. “All good we are. Continue lessons we shall.” His instant mood shift had you reeling, trying to grasp onto the threads of the conversation. “Okay, so I think I know what I had wrong. I didn’t give the command to stop the audio! Yeah, yeah, that’s gotta be it. How complex could it be? Okay let’s check out those tag things and——”

The door creaks open, the dark aura entering the room announcing the presence of a certain dark-clothed demon.

“DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE!”

“That doesn’t work IRL Levi!”

“So,” Lucifer said as he finally steps completely into the room with an unsettling smile and stress lines straining on his forehead, “you two sound like you’re having fun.”

“WE’RE SOOORRRRRRRRRY!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to learn some programming/coding/whatever stuff for a writing class. Do not ask why a writing class needs coding knowledge. Just tell me what's wrong with the audio.


End file.
